Rivals all around
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: what happens when one more person finds out the truth about Mizuki. and that person happens to be Kagurazaka. will Sano have more rivals in love? based off of both the manga and the JDrama. rated T just to be safe with the language
1. Chapter 1

Rivals all around

By Tezuka's girl

Summary: Kagurazaka is Sano's Rival in high jumping. And now possibly love. What happens when Kagurazaka finds out that Mizuki is a girl? And he may have feelings for her. Inspired by both Manga and J-drama. I have created some of my own characters. And please do flame if characters get out of character. Also im my story since in not quite sure Shin goes to Tokyo High.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi.

Wait he is a she, He is a she, Kagurazaka kept repeating this to him self over and over again. As he walked from the track of Osaka high school he was coming to see if Sano and improved any with his high jumping and over heard Sano and Nakatsu talking about Mizuki being a girl. Not paying attention he ran right in to said he she.\

"Sorry" Mizuki said as she sat on the ground. She didn't realize who she ran into till he helped her up and dropped her when he realized who he was helping up.

"Ow you didn't have to drop me" Mizuki said angrily.

"Sorry" Kagurazaka said giving her his hand again.

"Thanks, what are you doing here Kagurazaka" Mizuki asked as she brushed her self off.

"Just came to see Sano" He said trying not to stare at her.

"Oh" Mizuki said smiling after all Kagurazaka wasn't all that bad he did come to visit Sano when he was sick.

"Well I have to go" Kagurazaka said walking by Mizuki he bumped in his hurry to get away.

Why is my heart beating so fast he thought as he walked toward his own school not paying much attention to where he was going he once again rain in to some one this time it was Sano.

"What are you doing here" Sano asked.

"Uhhh seeing if you improved your shitty High jump"

"I'm doing quite fine so you can leave now"

"I was but then you ran into me"

"I wasn't the one staring at the ground muttering" Sano said. It was odd for Kagurazaka to not pay attention to what he is doing.

"Well I have my own practice to get to" Kagurazaka lied and walked away quickly.

Odd Sano thought to him self as he stared off toward the dorms. Nakatsu grabbed him before he made it to his room.

"I Think Kagurazaka knows" Nakatsu whispered, "I heard him muttering about he is a she over and over again"

"So that is what had him distracted" Sano said concerned.

"You don't think he will tell do you" Nakatsu asked

"Hard to say" Sano said.

"Just so you know you two look kind of gay" Mizuki said as she walked by the whispering Sano and Nakatsu. They quickly parted ways hoping to god that Kagurazaka didn't blab.

The next morning Sano went to wake up Mizuki to relies she wasn't there it was odd for her to wake up before him. He looked every where for her and couldn't find her. So he went to find Nakatsu to see if he knew where she was. The two of them searched till they were almost late for class and there she was sitting in her normal chair. She was muttering to her self.

"Ashiya Ashiya" Sano called to her several times before she responded.

"What" She asked confused as to why the whole class was staring at her now.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"Oh, I uh went for a walk"

"Oh" was all Sano said as class started.

Class when by quickly as did the school day and once again Mizuki disappeared. This time Sano and Nakatsu decided that she must need some time to her self and didn't go looking for her.

Mizuki went to a near by park to think about her life at Osaka high. She sat at a bench still thinking. She never noticed Kagurazaka walking toward her.

"What's wrong" Kagurazaka asked sitting next to her.

"Who says there is something wrong" Mizuki asked.

"I can tell by your face"

"It's nothing I can't tell you"

"If it's about you being a girl I know" Kagurazaka said quietly

"What how do you know" Mizuki asked well almost yelled.

"I over heard Sano and Nakatsu muttering about it" Kagurazaka said nonchalantly.

"Oh if they knew why didn't they tell me?"

"I have no clue"

"What should I do I can't stay if my secret gets out and I promised so many that I would come home once Sano jumped again"

"Have you seen him jump?"

"No"

"Then where is you proof that he has jumped"

"Sekime and you have told me"

"Hmm I don't remember seeing him jump" Kagurazaka said smiling, "as for you secret it is safe with me and I'm sure it is with Sano and Baka boy."

"Baka boy?" Mizuki asked confuse but she figured he meant Nakatsu.

"Nakatsu"

"Any ways I can't keep it a secret forever"

"You don't have to only until you need to"

"But already three people know" Mizuki said concerned.

"What if you transferred schools and became a girl" Kagurazaka said

"I can't become a girl I've been a boy at Osaka high to long"

"What you need is some one to help you keep your secret talk to Sano I'm sure he could help" Kagurazaka said getting up Mizuki grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Thanks you really are a good guy" she said smiling up at him. He heart began to beat faster.

"Any time." Kagurazaka said, "Here is my cell number if you ever need to talk"

"Thanks" Mizuki said "well I better get back before Baka boy as you call him sends out a search party"

"See you Mizuki" Kagurazaka said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Why her he thought. Once again not watching where he was going he ran in to the younger Sano bother.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Kagurazaka said

"Yeah I noticed any way have you seen my brother I need to have some words with him" Shin said.

"No sorry"

"But weren't you just coming from Osaka high."

"No I was in the park talking to a friend"

"Oh well what ever if you see Izumi tell him I'm looking for him"

"Sure I'll tell him if I see him" Kagurazaka said and walking away. He finally reached the dorms of Tokyo high. He went strait to his room to think about what he really felt about Mizuki and his life.

Mizuki paced in her room wandering what to do Sano and Nakatsu knew she was a girl and hide that from her. She felt a little betrayed that her best friends would tell her that they knew about her. If they had told her she would be able to be more her self and they could help her keep it a secret. She was also a little made that they were talking about it in public and now Kagurazaka know. Though he seems to be the only one who is helping. And he was the first to fess up to the fact that he knew.

"Ashiya you're in the way" Sano said as he tried to enter the room. Mizuki happened to by pacing in front of the door.

"Shut the door" Mizuki suddenly said.

"Why" Sano asked confused.

"Just do it" She yelled.

"Ok ok, no need to yell" Sano said shutting the door.

"You know don't you"

"Know what'

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"No I don't and if you would just tell me we could get this over with" Sano said starting to get angry.

"You know I'm a girl" Mizuki said once again almost yelling it.

"How do you know I know" Sano asked.

"That's not the subject here, why didn't you tell me" she asked angrily.

"No need to get angry I just thought it would keep the peace if you though I didn't know" Sano said.

"So Nakatsu knows to and one other because you two were blabbing." Mizuki said, "You put my chances of staying her on the line you know"

"Nakatsu was the one who brought it up blame him"

"No this is not about blame it takes two to tango and apparently two to blab"

"I'm sorry ok what do you want me to do get on my knees and beg"

"No I want to live in a place where my roommate is open with me"

"Oh that's rich coming from the girl who lied to me from the start"

"You know I have my reasons"

With this Mizuki began to cry and ran out of the dorms she just kept running. She ended up at the park she and Kagurazaka had there talk. She needed a friend now and all of her friends except one were at Osaka high school dorms where she just couldn't go now. She decided to visit Kagurazaka but she needed a disguise so she went to buy a dress for her "cousin" and then went to Tokyo high.

Kagurazaka was lying on his bed when there was a light knock one his door. He had a dorm to him self.

"Come in" He called out. His friend Kyota came in.

"There is a girl here to see you she says she is Ashiya Mizuki's cousin," Kyota said, "man do they look alike I though it was Mizuki for a second"

Kagurazaka bolted by Kyota yelling a thanks back to him when her reached the dorm entrance he saw Mizuki standing there in a dress no less. Which threw him for a loop.

"What are you doing here" Kagurazaka asked.

"we got in to a fight I ran and well I couldn't really go back so you were the only one I could think of to talk to if you busy I can leave" Mizuki said.

"No your fine but why are you dressed like that don't you think this makes it a bit obvious" Kagurazaka whispered. Before they continued their conversation they decided to go to a safer location. The best place they could think of was his room since he did have a solo room.

"Back to why are you dressed as a girl do you think people might figure it out" Kagurazaka asked.

"Well I figured it would be odd if Ashiya Mizuki visited you so I became Ashiya Aya my twin cousin no one knew I had." Mizuki said smiling.

"So what did you and Sano fight about?"

"About him knowing"

"Did you tell him I know?"

"No"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Well if I can help tell I and I will be there"

"Thanks" Mizuki said lying back on his bed, "I just need some time to think."

"Well you can stay here for a while" Kagurazaka said,

"Thanks"

"But I need to take a shower so no peeking aright" He said laughing.

"Ha ha funny" Mizuki laughed.

Kagurazaka spent his time in the shower sorting out his feelings. He decided that he dose care for her. After all she is the one who brought the real Sano back and he could regain his own passion for high jumping. And he just can't get her out of his mind. When he got out of the shower he found her sleeping on his bed. He so didn't want to wake her but he knew there would be hell to pay if he didn't wake her.

"Mizuki you have to get up" Kagurazaka said lightly shaking her some water from his hair fell on her nose.

"Ahh you dripping on me" she yelled as she sprang awake from the cold water on her nose.

"Not so loud" Kagurazaka said "I don't need to go deaf"

"Sorry what time is it" she asked as she looked over to the clock on his desk it was nearly lights out at Osaka high she had to go or she would be in big trouble.

"Oh my god I have to go" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Kagurazaka just laughed she was funny when she was panicky. She barely made it back with having to stop and change before she got to Osaka high.

"Mizuki I don't think it is a good idea if you stay in this room anymore" Sano said as she entered the room

"Why we have been living together in here for months" Mizuki said

"That was when you were a guy now you are defiantly a girl and I care for you too much to take a chance at jeopardizing our friendship" Sano said.

"Fine" was all Mizuki said? "I'll put in for a transfer tomorrow"

With that the two of them tried to sleep. In the morning once again Sano couldn't find Mizuki but this time he figured she was just getting ready to move. He didn't expect to not find her in class. When he asked Nakatsu if he had seen her he said that he had seen her with some transfer papers for Tokyo High. And that she would give her a strait answer.

"Wait you mean she is transferring to Kagurazaka's school" Sano asked surprised.

"Yeah I thought it was odd and all of a sudden what did you do this time" Nakatsu asked

"We had a big fight she knows we know" Sano said angry with him self for asking her to move he didn't want her to change schools just rooms.

"How dose she know we know"

"I don't know someone heard us when we were talking about it on the field and told her. I guess he or she is keeping it a secret too"

"But why is she leaving Osaka high we could help her keep the secret"

"I asked her to change rooms"

"What why"

"I love her"

"No shit"

"I don't want to jeopardize any chance I may have with her I don't want to loose control I have come so close so many times"

"Well we have to get her to come back" Nakatsu said running off to the dorm to see if she was packing. When they got to the room she was already gone there were two notes on the desk. One to Sano and one to Nakatsu they each read:

Dear Sano

I'm sorry but this was the only solution the other person who knows in Kagurazaka. I will still cheer for you from the stands but I can't Stay At Osaka high any more. I'm sorry I hope we can still be friends

Mizuki

Dear Nakatsu

I Know you know I'm a girl. Thank you for keeping it a secret for me. Though I wish you would have told me that you knew. I'm glad you know now we can be more open with each other. Please take care of Sano for me lord know he needs it. thank you again and just so you know my secret will be safe a Tokyo high My roommate knows my Secret.

Mizuki

"So it was Kagurazaka" Sano said after reading the letter.

"What he is the other person, and that is what she meant by her secret was safe at Tokyo high" Nakatsu said

"what" Sano asked?

"He is here roommate in the dorms" Nakatsu said. It took a bit to sink in.

"Oh no you don't think he could be falling for her two." Nakatsu asked scared it was bad enough he had Sano as a rival but Kagurazaka too would be just too much.

"I don't think so" Sano said. He really hoped not Kagurazaka was already his rival on the field he didn't need him as rival off the field as well.

Meanwhile at Tokyo high dorms

"Hey Ashiya why did you decided to transfer schools I though you were good friends with Sano Izumi" Kyota asked as he help her move in the Kagurazaka's room. Just like in with Sano she took the top bed.

"we had some disagreements and Tokyo seemed a better school and there were other issues I had with Osaka high" she said as she passed another box up to Kagurazaka.

"That's the last of it" Kyota said, "I'm hungry I'm going to the cafeteria want to come"

"sure, I hope the food is better here then at Osaka" Mizuki said.

"Sure it is every thing is better here" Kyota said draping an arm around her and walking out of the room. Kagurazaka felt a twinge of jealousy and followed behind. It seemed the happy go lucky Mizuki was coming back he thought it might be hard for her to adjust but so far she was doing well.

Back at Osaka high

Sano and Nakatsu sat depressed in the cafeteria where every one was talking about Mizuki's sudden transfer. They all thought it was odd that she would transfer to Tokyo high were Sano's #1 rival was there. After awhile Sano and Nakatsu couldn't take it any more the both left to their separate room. When Sano entered he room his cell phone was ringing.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey Sano just saying hi" Mizuki said on the other line.

"Why did you transfer schools" Sano asked

"I figured the safest bet would be to move in with someone who already knows and Nakatsu already has a roommate" she said.

"So you transferred schools"

"well no one else knows at Osaka and I didn't want to run the chance of any one else finding out so my only real choice was Kagurazaka" Mizuki said. Sano heard Kagurazaka's voice asking her if she wanted some melon bread and that she might want to keep the conversation volume down. She said wrapped up the phone call quickly ensuring him her secret was safe and that Kagurazaka was not going to molest her in her sleep.

After he hung up he realized he room felt emptier than it ever has. Then as usual some one came barging in

"Hey Sano Shin is here to see you" Minami said.

"Great this is all I need tell him I'm asleep" Sano said

"That would be hard since I'm right here" shin said stepping in the room, "where's the girly guy you room with"

"He goes to Tokyo High now why" Sano asked getting off of his bed.

"No reason any way what do you know about Ashiya Aya she is supposedly girly boy's cousin" shin asked.

"I don't know Ashiya never really talks about his family seems to be more interested in mine why do you ask"

"well she went to see Kagurazaka and apparently spent a long time in his dorm room with him and then ran out saying something about cant miss lights out at Osaka high."

"That still doesn't explain why you care or why you are here"

"It doesn't matter why I care as to why I'm here is because dad is in the hospital again and I didn't have your cell number"

"is he ok?"

"yeah he's fine just figured I should tell you since we are all on somewhat better terms now"

"thanks I'll go visit him tomorrow"

"yeah well I better be getting back," shin said walking out, "oh wait Kagurazaka wanted me to invite you to the Tokyo high jump practice I'll be there too if you want to come"

"I'll think about it" Sano said. With that shin left. Sano thought hard about going or not he wandered if Kagurazaka invited him because of Mizuki or just to annoy him some more. He decided to sleep on it.

The Next morning seemed empty to him. he woke up did his normal routine and when he went to class where you could feel the absence of Mizuki every where. This time the school day went slowly. Sano Had decided to go to the practice maybe he could change Mizuki's mind.

"Oie Sano" Kagurazaka called as Sano approached the field. He stared to look for Mizuki

"He's not here" Kagurazaka said knowing who Sano was looking for.

"How is he" Sano asked.

"Fine I think He is off with Shin right now

"What are they doing shin said he was coming to practice"

"I guess he changed his mind I don't know"

"Hey Sano" Shin yelled as he ran up to them with Mizuki in tow.

"sorry I tried" shin whispered as he passed Kagurazaka.

"Hi Sano" Mizuki said from behind Kagurazaka. She felt like she and betayed him.

"Hey Nakatsu says high and wanted me to give you this" He threw a package to her.

"Arigato" Mizuki said

"Time for Practice to start" the couch yelled out.

"Well I have to be going have fun at practice you guys" Mizuki yelled as she ran off towards the dorms.

"I though I told you to keep him away" Kagurazaka said quietly so Sano couldn't hear.

"I tried but he is very persistent and pushy"

"fine well it could have been worse" Kagurazaka said. The practice when quickly with Sano sending death glares at Kagurazaka and Shin. So there was a somewhat heavy tone to the practice. After practice was over Sano and Kagurazaka had a talk where no one would hear.

"Are you sure she is fine she seemed sad" Sano asked concerned.

"That what the first time I hadn't seen a smile on her face" Kagurazaka said.

"Ok well don't let her get hurt"

"Don't worry I wont"

"I can't believe she is living with my track rival now"

"well now I'm more than you track rival I wont lose to you in high jump or in love" Kagurazaka said and walked away. Leaving a fuming and stunned Sano behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivals all around

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Hana kimi or any of its characters.

A.N. thank you for your help reviewers I'm trying the best I can to fix my errors. So please be patient with me. Once again please no flames. If I have a problem please nicely tell me.

"_I can't believe she is living with my track rival now"_

"_Well now I'm more than you track rival I won't lose to you in high jump or in love" Kagurazaka said and walked away. Leaving a fuming and stunned Sano behind._

When Sano made it back he was furious. Not only at Kagurazaka and also at him self for not keeping his guard up when he and Nakatsu here talking about Mizuki luckily Kagurazaka was the only one who knew but how long would that last with Shin around and god knows that boy never knock when he enters a room.

"Nakatsu" Sano yelled as he entered the dorms. Basically the whole school heard Sano yelling

"What do you want" Nakatsu said as he came out of his room"

"Damn it Kagurazaka likes her" Was all Sano said.

"Shhh do you want people to hear" Nakatsu said angrily

"Like they know who she is" Sano said

"They could figure it out"

"Any way what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we now have a new playing field"

"We'll figure out a battle plan later" Sano said Quieting down when he saw Noe and Sekime coming there way.

"Sano the track team is having a meeting in an hour since you went to the Tokyo High Practice we wanted to talk to you" Sekime said.

"Ok I will be there." Sano said then every one parted ways.

Nakatsu went to his room to think about what just happened. So Kagurazaka dose like Mizuki. Now what is he going to do there is no way he can compete with two high jumpers. The cards were stacked against him. But maybe she will reject Kagurazaka because he is Sano's Rival. But then why would she move in with him. Not to mention he "checked" her pecks first thing. He "violated" her before he really knew her. He was in trouble.

Sano was in his room have almost the same exact problem and Nakatsu. Why did I ask her to leave? Of course she would pick one of those two. I was nothing but grouchy to her when she first got here. And then Nakatsu has be nothing but nice. And she seeks refuge when he asks her to leave with Kagurazaka. What is he going to do?

Sano looked over to the clock and remembered the meeting he was supposed to go to. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the cafeteria.

"Ok Sano what are we up against next meet" Sekime asked.

"Same as usual though my brother is better than he used to be" Sano said, "but I guess that is my problem"

"So no one is better or worse than before" Sekime asked

"No not really if that is I'm leaving"

"Wait what about Mizuki did you see him" Some one called from the back

"Yeah he is fine"

"Do you think he will be coming back" some one else asked

"It this what this meeting is really about how Ashiya is doing." Sano asked angerly He needed to work out how to keep her for falling for Kagurazaka and quite frankly they were wasting his time. With this they went back to the subject of the meeting which was how to beat Tokyo High in the next meet.

When the meeting was finally over Sano went back to his room and was back in the same position he was in before the meeting. In his bed wandering about Kagurazaka and Mizuki and how they were figuring out the bed plans and bathroom since in Mizuki's routine tomorrow is shower day but since she is in new place her routine may change. Then he stared thinking about what if Mizuki already like Kagurazaka too. What they could be doing making out or worse. No Mizuki isn't that type of girl Sano thought to him self. But he was still putting himself trough hell. And Nakatsu was going thought the same hell. It was almost time for supper but he decided to skip today he wasn't much in the mood for food.

Meanwhile Tokyo High dorms

"So yeah ummm I'm bored" Kyota said sitting the middle Of Kagurazaka and Mizuki's dorm.

"Then go do something" Kagurazaka muttered from the book he was reading. It surprise how much like Sano Kagurazaka was. They both like Mystery novels just not the same authors. And they both don't like to be disturbed when reading. But Kagurazaka was a little nicer about it.

"Mizuki want to go get do something" Kyota asked

"No I'm fine I need to get caught up you guys are ahead of Osaka High school" Mizuki said looking down from her bed where there were about five books sprawled out.

"Ok well see you guys later" Kyota said and left with a heavy sigh. Mizuki watched him leave and then turned her attention to the still reading Kagurazaka.

"Did you stare at Sano when he reads" Kagurazaka asked looking up at Mizuki.

"No not really" Mizuki said which they both knew was a lie.

"Just so you know you scrunch your nose when you lie" Kagurazaka said going back to his book.

"I do not" Mizuki said.

"Yes you do you doing it now it's kind of cute" Kagurazaka muttered with out thinking. When he realized what he said he quickly returned to his book ignoring Mizuki asking what he muttered.

"What did you say come on" Mizuki kept pleading.

"Nothing Nothing" Kagurazaka said.

"You know you have your own tell for when you lying" Mizuki said watching as every time he denied saying any thing he would bite his lower lip.

"I do not" Kagurazaka said now forgetting all together that he even had a book to read.

"Oh yes you do"

"Fine what do I do that tells you I'm lying?"

"You bite you lower lip"

"I do" He asked.

"Yeah it's funny"

"It is not" Kagurazaka said

"Sure it is it's like Sano when he lies he tugs on his earring" Mizuki said jumping down from her bunk. And sitting next to Kagurazaka.

"So Sano has a tell to" Kagurazaka asked putting he book away.

"Yep I think every one really dose just some are more noticeable then others" Mizuki said.

"Any ways I'm hungry it's like 6pm and I need supper are you hungry" Kagurazaka asked.

"Sure" Mizuki said. They went to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Oei Ashiya" Shin called as Mizuki and Kagurazaka entered the cafeteria.

"Hi Shin so I see you and Sano are getting along better now" Mizuki said she hadn't really gotten a chance to ask since the time they were spending together earlier she kept pushing to just go say hi to Sano.

"Yeah thanks to you" Shin said smiling. This was the first time she ever saw him smile. She thought it was cute.

"What are you staring at" Kagurazaka asked walking up behind her.

"Oh nothing just thinking" Mizuki said grabbing shins Melon bread.

"Hey that's mine"

"So I'll buy you a new one I'm on my way there any way."

"Kagurazaka you need to stop staring at him like that people might think you gay" Shin said as Mizuki ran off to buy some more Melon bread.

"What huh oh shut it shin" Kagurazaka said sitting next to shin while he waited for Mizuki. He looked over towards her as she met some of the other guys in the dorms. Some of them seemed to like her off the bat and others were a little skittish. She did seem to come of as more feminine then most. But that was to be expected considering she is a girl.

A boy named Shusuke walked up to Mizuki and introduced him self. He was the resident Gay guy of Tokyo High. Kagurazaka figured she would be safe. It was odd for being the gay guy Shusuke was pretty popular with the guys and the girls. Sometimes Kagurazaka wondered if he was really gay or it was some ploy to get closer to the girls. But what ever Mizuki seemed to be somewhat ignoring him and he didn't seem to be catching a hint.

Thought the night Mizuki met most of the guys in the dorms and was starting to lose track it seemed there were more people at Tokyo High then Osaka. She figured she would be fine. As they got ready for bed Kagurazaka seem to be worried about something.

"What is wrong Kagurazaka" Mizuki ask from her bunk.

"Nothing"

"You're lying your lip biter" Mizuki said throwing a pillow at him.

"I am not" He said throwing the pillow back it hit her in the face.

"Hey I didn't hit you in the face Lip biter" Mizuki said.

"Sorry are you Ok" Kagurazaka asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Mizuki said laughing.

The room fell quiet after the impov pillow fight. Kagurazaka still acted odd. But Mizuki figured that she wouldn't get it out of him he was as hard to crack open as Sano. Maybe even harder. Kagurazaka decided to go back in to his book world and Mizuki resorted to sleep she just didn't have the energy to try to crack this egg tonight.

Kagurazaka woke up before Mizuki and noticed that if she didn't get up soon she would miss breakfast. He climbed the stairs carefully not too happy having to wake her as it was. When he reached the top she was in the same position that Sano found her in many times. Her covers were down and her stomach was showing. He had about the same reaction as Sano dose. He covered her up before waking her.

"What time is it" Mizuki ask waking up.

"Time to get dressed if you want to eat breakfast." Kagurazaka said walking down the stairs. Mizuki ran into the bathroom to change and was out quicker than Kagurazaka figured it would take. Luckily they didn't have class to day or else by now there wouldn't even be any food left.

When they made it to the cafeteria the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mizuki didn't see what was wrong until she nearly walked in to it. Right in front of her was Sano Izumi about ready to beat Shin his loving brother. Mizuki put her self in between them.

"What are you doing here" Mizuki asked Sano.

"To take you back you can't stay here" Sano said

"So what dose that have to do with your brother"

"He says he won't let me take you back like he owns you"

"Oh and your not acting as if you own him" Shin yelled over Mizuki

"What do you care you don't even know him that well"

"I know him well enough to know you don't own him he made the decision to come here after you kicked him out of your room"

"You don't own him either and you don't know the reason I asked him to leave"

"Your acting like a little kid who had his new toy taken away" Shin yelled back at his brother he didn't really know what he was angry but he still went with it.

"Did either of you stop to think what s-He wants" Kagurazaka said almost slipping luckily only Mizuki noticed or seemed to hear. The fight continued on Kagurazaka and Mizuki left the room unnoticed.

"You know the only time I have seen them fight like that was since before they started not talking" Kagurazaka said remembering that day. It was over a girl then to. But it was about whether or not Shin should date the girl in question. Sano didn't think she was good for him.

"So how long do you think it will last" Mizuki asked she knew that Sano could Hold his own in a fight and Shin seemed to be holding his own.

"I don't now but if they carry on much more there will be some very depressed girls as St. Blossoms High."

"What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you notice they are fighting over you which could come off as gay?"

"Oh I guess so" Mizuki said plopping down on Kagurazaka's bed when they entered the dorm room. They could tell the fight was getting worse they could hear them from the cafeteria.

After a while the fight either died down or they were kicked out of the Cafeteria but Mizuki and Kagurazaka couldn't hear them any more. It seemed that Kagurazaka had his work cut out for him self now it seemed that Shin either had feelings for Mizuki or was just opposing his brother but either way he had to find out soon. He already has to deal with Baka-boy and Sano. He really didn't want to add another Rival in the mix.

Suddenly Sano came barging in the room. He looked like he had run around campus several times. And soon after him came Shin who seemed to have taken a morning swim in his clothes.

"Izumi get your ass back here" Shin yelled, "I'm soaking wet because of you"

"What are you mad about Shin the wet look suits you" Kagurazaka said laughing.

"Oh shut it" Shin said.

"I have a question how did you get wet to begin with" Mizuki asked still on Kagurazaka's bed this time looking at the books he reads.

"Ask my darling brother that one"

"Well he said something I won't repeat I Started to chase him and he sort of fell in the pool"

"Fell, Ha! It was more like pushed"

"I'm not the one who suddenly stopped in front of the pool"

"Well if you were watching where you were going I wouldn't have fallen in the pool"

"Hey I could have left you there instead of fishing you out" Sano said.

"I guess what ever" Shin said sitting next to Mizuki.

"Get off my bed your wet" Kagurazaka yelled.

"Oh sorry" Shin said getting up.

"Sano is there a reason you here" Kagurazaka asked.

"Yeah I already said I'm here to take Mizuki back if he will come with me" Sano said looking at Mizuki.

"I'm sorry Sano but I will stay here there are less distractions and its safer here" Mizuki said looking down at her feet. She figured like Sano it might not be safe for her to live with him now that the truth is out. Kagurazaka was saddened by this a little since it was safer he she still just saw him as a friend and Sano as more that just a friend. Sano left after he was sure that Mizuki wasn't coming back. Shin still stuck around for a bit talking about growing up with Sano and high jumping. Soon shin got bored and went to run.

"Kagurazaka thank you for being there for me" Mizuki said happy she had some one to look our for her.

"Your welcome" Kagurazaka said, "Oh hey what did Nakatsu send you yesterday"

"I don't now I forgot about it" Mizuki said rummaging through her thing she found it quickly. She seemed some what hesitant to open it. When she did inside was a note and small necklace. She put the Necklace aside and read the note.

Mizuki

I don't fully understand why you thought you had to leave. There were others you could have lived with. But I will respect your wishes just remember to visit and that we are always here for you. I hope you do come back at some point but I can't force you.

Nakatsu

"What did he give you" Kagurazaka asked as he watched her put the note aside.

"Just a note and this Necklace" Mizuki said lifting up the necklace and looking closely at it. It had a fairy on it. The body of the fairy seemed to be cast in silver. And its wings were made of onyx it seemed to be a unisex necklace. (A/N if any of you have Shirota Yu's Photo book it is the necklace seen in there by the way he plays Kagurazaka in the J-Drama)

"Cool" Kagurazaka said. He wandered if she really liked Fairies. He helped her put in on. He liked how it looked on her.

"How dose it look" She asked.

"Good" Kagurazaka replied staring at her.

"Thanks" Mizuki said blushing. Kagurazaka liked it when Mizuki was happy he had only seen her sad a couple of times and that was enough for him.

"I can't take it I have to tell you I care for you deeply I just can't live with you with out you knowing the truth" Kagurazaka said. They both fell silent watching each other.

"Mizuki I don't know why you are so popular but that Hibari Chick is here to see you" Kyota said barging in as usual.

"Sorry am I interrupting something" Kyota asked as he watched them watching each other.

"What dose she want with me" Mizuki finally asked. Hibari never really talked to her or paid attention to her at any other time.

"I don't know but she looks a little crazy granted she always is a little crazy" Kyota said laughing.

Mizuki went to the entrance to the dorms finding just Hibari. She didn't have her little group with her. She did look like there was something wrong.

"Hi Hibari you needed to see me" Mizuki asked.

"Yes well it is about Sano I would like you to stay a way from him now that you have moved from Osaka High" Hibari said.

"But Sano and I are good friends" Mizuki said sadly.

"I know but he may need some time away from you I feel that it is better if you stay away" Hibari said turning to leave.

"Better for whom you or Sano" Kagurazaka said walking up to the two of them.

"Better for Sano" Hibari said looking at her feet.

"Hmm that's odd because if it weren't for Mizuki Sano wouldn't even be High Jumping right now one of the things he lives for"

"If it weren't for him Sano wouldn't have worked him self ill either" Hibari said.

"So you would rather have a Healthy Sano than a Happy one also if it weren't for Mizuki Sano and Shin would still not be on good term" Kagurazaka said.

"I would love a happy Sano but if it comes at the cost of his health it may not be worth it"

"Oh please the only reason you want him to stay away is so you can move in and try to take Sano for your self" Kagurazaka said angerly. He hated the fact that he was fighting for Sano and Mizuki being together. But if it made her happy he would be happy.

Mizuki watched as Kagurazaka and Hibari argued on whether on not she was good or bad for Sano. It seemed as if her moving out was the best thing for Hibari. She acted as if Mizuki was the worst thing to ever happen to Sano.

"An now I hear the he was the cause of Sano's injury, if it weren't for him Sano never would have stopped High jumping in the first place" Hibari attacked.

Mizuki thought about what Hibari said. And she was right. If she had never gone to see him when he was in America he would have kept his smile. Mizuki ran once it all sunk in. Kagurazaka ran after her forgetting Hibari. He lost her originally but then thought where she would go. He found her at the park bench were his new adventure started on the park bench. She was crying. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's ok" Kagurazaka said trying to comfort her, "you can see Sano when ever you want"

"No she's right if it weren't for me Sano never would have given up his passion to begin with" Mizuki cried in to Kagurazaka's chest.

"No It's not your fault did you cut his tendon were you the one who put pressure on him"

"No but if I hadn't been there those guys wouldn't have tried to attack me and there would have been no reason to save me and he wouldn't have been cornered"

"whose to say they wouldn't have attacked him any ways you might have been a fun distraction" Kagurazaka said with his arms still around her he now knew the truth he did love her with all of his heart.

"I guess" she said. They sat for a while. Mizuki fell asleep from the emotional stress on Kagurazaka's shoulder. He carried her back to the dorms and set her in his bed he didn't want to risk dropping so he decided not to climb the stairs with her.

He watched as she slept wishing that he could end her tears. But he didn't know how. He decided to read a book while he waited for her to wake up and make sure she was ok. He watched the serene look on her face. She seemed at peace. But he could tell there was something in her dreams she didn't like.

He was reading for about an hour before she woke up. She woke with a start like something as frightened her or made her angry. From the look on her face it seemed to scare her what ever it was.

"Are you ok" Kagurazaka said sitting next to her as she sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Mizuki lied.

"No you're not" Kagurazaka said "But if you don't want to talk about it that is fine"

"What if he dose hate me deep down" Mizuki asked looking at her feet.

"He couldn't hate you"

"Yes he could I'm worthless if I had been stronger I wouldn't have needed saving and also what was I doing out that late at night any way I could have tried to see him during the day when I was safer. If I had been smarter none of this would have ever happened." Mizuki said beginning to cry again.

"Stop it if it were for that night I never would have met you and fallen in love with you" Kagurazaka said then kissed each of the tears falling down Mizuki's Cheeks. He pulled away looking at a very stunned Mizuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Rivals all around

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Hana kimi or any of its characters.

A/n: I don't know if the Drunk Sano kissing Kagurazaka happened in the Manga. I know it happened in the J-drama. It plays a role in this chapter to if you don't know what I'm talking about and don't mind guys kissing visit youtube and search for Sano kissing Kagurazaka its funny to watch to here is a link to it just copy and past in it to you address bar: it if it weren't for that night I never would have met you and fallen in love with you" Kagurazaka said then kissed each of the tears falling down Mizuki's Cheeks. He pulled away looking at a very stunned Mizuki. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I know you care for Sano I didn't mean" Kagurazaka said but then near the end he started to ramble. Mizuki still seemed to be I a daze with a face much like the one Kagurazaka had when he visited the sick Sano and he got kissed

"Umm I have to go" Mizuki said. She got up and walked strait out of the room. Leaving Kagurazaka alone and angry with him self

"Why did I do that" Kagurazaka asked him self. He sat on his bed head in his hands.

When Mizuki walked out of the dorms she found her brother standing here.

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Sano called and Said you left he was worried" Her brother said. Before they continued. They decided to talk else were where it seemed safer. They went to a near by restaurant. They ordered some food as they sat in a secluded booth.

"So Sano called you and you come all the way from America to visit" Mizuki asked as they waited for their food.

"Yes you're my sister I care about your well being" He replied, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine its just Sano and Nakatsu know" Mizuki said, "did he tell you why I left?"

"Yeah he said he asked you to leave but he wouldn't tell me why"

"He knows" was all she said.

"Ok your coming home" He said quickly

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are now that your secret is out what's the use even if they are the only ones who know they still know what if he slips up one day It will be worse for you"

"No I'm not I'm staying he still needs me" She yelled getting up and ran out of the Restaurant. Her brother could be so stubborn it made her angry. She ran so fast she didn't even think of where she was going until she ended up and the Osaka track. She decided to run for a bit.

She ran for about an hour thinking in about that past weeks events. Kagurazaka falling for her. Sano fighting over her with Shin. Learning new things about the man she felt she couldn't ever get along with because he was Sano's rival. Learning that Sano and Nakatsu knew for a while that she was a girl and never telling her. A lot had happened in the past week.

"Man why didn't you join the track team we could use you" Sekime said running up to her as she ran around the track. She didn't know what to say because she did really have a reason not to join other than she was a girl and that and the locker room just didn't mix.

"I just didn't really want to you know me trying to get Sano back to High jump and I had some catching up to do and thing just to busy" Mizuki replied.

"Oh well how have you been your move was so sudden" Sekime asked.

"I'm fine Kagurazaka and everyone at Tokyo High is nice" Mizuki said.

"Well that's good I have to be going though so hope to see you soon" Sekime said running off.

"Hey Sekime do you know where Nakatsu is I figured I'd say Hi since I was here any who" Mizuki called after Sekime.

"Last I knew he was in the library" Sekime yelled back.

Mizuki walked to the library not really paying attention. This seemed to be the common trend with her lately. She didn't notice that Hibari had been following her since she left her brother at his hotel. Hibari was hoping to get something on Mizuki to black mail her with. Finally Mizuki made it to the Library.

"Guess who" Mizuki said covering Nakatsu's eyes. He turned around as she took her hands off his eyes. He quickly pulled her in to a hug. Even though it had only been two days it seemed like and eternity for him. He didn't want to let go it felt if he did than she would disappear before him.

"Nakatsu too close" Mizuki said. To Hibari they looked like a gay couple. But that still wasn't enough to get Mizuki to stay away from Sano.

"Sorry" Nakatsu said quickly letting her go.

"So you know when did you find out" Mizuki asked.

"One time when you were taking a shower I came to steal the Shampoo and saw" Nakatsu said.

"What you saw while I was in the shower" Mizuki yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too it just happened"

"I can't believe it at least Sano found out when I was fighting with my brother you had to see me naked" Mizuki yelled as she ran out of the library. Running in to Hibari who was trying to get closer.

"I know your secret" Hibari said lying. She hoped that maybe it was a big enough secret that she could get her to stay away from Sano.

"And if you don't want it revealed you will stay away from Sano" Hibari said and walked away.

Mizuki was horrified at the thought that some one else knew and it was someone willing to expose her if she didn't do as Hibari wanted. That was it her brother was right in was time to come home whether or not Sano had jumped or not. She quickly ran back to the Tokyo high dorm. Luckily Kagurazaka wasn't in the room when she got there she called her bother and told him she was coming home and needed some help packing and it had to be done soon before her roommate got back.

Her Brother Got there quickly to help her pack. They made a quick job of it so she could make a clean get away. By the time Kagurazaka came back he came back to an empty room with a note much like Sano found when she left.

Kagurazaka

I'm sorry but I must leave. One more person knows Hibari knows now and she is willing to expose me. I want to you know this isn't your fault. It is mine I just can't stay here. There is no way it is possible any more. I'm glad you were a great friend I hopped you and I could have been even better friends. I will miss you and remember this is not your fault.

Mizuki

He quickly ran out of the dorms Hoping he could catch her before she left persuade her to stay. On his way he ran into Sano who was on his way to talk to Mizuki about something.

"Oh thank god" Kagurazaka said grabbing Sano. He knew that if he couldn't get her to stay then Sano could. He explained as they both ran to the train to get to the airport. They almost missed the train. It did seem that they did miss Mizuki at the station so their last hope was to get her at the air port.

"Ok Kagurazaka there is something you're not telling me" Sano said. He didn't know about the tell but he could tell that Kagurazaka was hiding something. He just couldn't tell what it was.

"I kissed her" Kagurazaka said.

"You what" Sano yelled Grabbing him.

"I'm sorry I just it just happened" Kagurazaka said. He had never seen Sano this angry except at His father. After quite a bit of apologizing Sano let go of Kagurazaka. They finally made it to the airport. And found her just getting ready to board the plane.

"Mizuki wait" they both yelled. But she didn't hear them and got on the plane and boarding was over with and the plane left leaving Sano and Kagurazaka to watch as in carried the woman they both loved away to America.


	4. Chapter 4

Rivals all around

Chapter 4

Sorry I wrote most of this while listening to Kazuki Kato so it may get a crazy.

Disclaimer I do not own Hana kimi or any of its characters.

"_Mizuki wait" they both yelled. But she didn't hear them and got on the plane and boarding was over with and the plane left leaving Sano and Kagurazaka to watch as in carried the woman they both loved away to America._

Sano watched as his best friend and the love of his life left. He didn't know what to do it was almost like he was dieing inside. And next to him was a man in the same agony. Kagurazaka had a million things running through his head like: If I had only been quicker, I still need to get to know her, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't kissed her she never would have run.

Both men went home in defeat. Kagurazaka and Sano both had to tell their friends where Mizuki had gone. And that she most likely wouldn't be coming back. They had a hard task ahead of them and both took it head on.

"Why did he Leave" Kyota asked sitting on what used to be Mizuki's bed. Kagurazaka looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Something about family" Kagurazaka said lie. He and Sano decided that best thing was to figure out a story to tell their friends that matched. They decided that she left for family reasons. Her brother had come to get her.

"Oh do you know if he is coming back" Kyota asked.

"No" Kagurazaka said bluntly. He didn't really want to talk about it and Kyota didn't seem to be getting the hint. Kagurazaka Finally got Kyota to leave him alone around 10:30 at night. He sat on his bed staring at the ceiling.

The next day was the longest of his life. He went through the day like a robot. Nothing he did seemed to go right. And he just didn't want to talk to anyone. He may have functioned better if he had some sleep but his room seemed so empty. That felling kemp him awake. He needed to do something he just couldn't function with out Mizuki

He just didn't know what to do. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he got up and ran to the airport. He was going to get Mizuki if she didn't want to come back he would figure something. Out

"Hello how may I help you sir" the lady at the desk said as Kagurazaka ran to the service desk.

"Yes when is the next flight to LA." Kagurazaka asked earnestly (A/N sorry I can't remember where in California Mizuki live. LA pops in my mind so that is where she lives)

"There is an American Airlines flight at 6 am there are still a few seats left" The Lady said. She pointed him where to go. And he was quickly on his way to buy a last minuet ticket to LA. He went back to the dorms to pack and find his Passport. After he was done the place looked like a war zone. He didn't sleep at all that night but he figured he could sleep on the plan. Or at least he hoped.

When the clock struck 4 he went to the school to tell the right people that he had an emergency and he had to go to America. He told them that his family was visiting America and they needed him there. They allowed him to leave. He arrived at the air port around 5:10 he barely made it in time to board. When plane lifted off he let an out a sigh of relief he had made it now all he had was a long flight ahead. But luckily he could feel sleep taking over. As he slipped in to sleep he thought he saw Sano on the plane as well but he couldn't tell the person who may or may not have been Sano was too far away and he was too tired to get up and look.

The plane ride went quickly as he slept most the way there. By the time he had woken up he had for gotten the Sano look a like. The Please buckle you seat belt light had just come on. As the plane landed and every one got off Kagurazaka stared to wander what he would say or do when he finds Mizuki. Then He rebreed he had no clue where she live so he sent her a text message saying she left something and he needed her address to send it to her. She gave it to him thanking him for sending it.

As he flagged down a Taxi. He thought he saw the Sano look alike now standing down the way also flagging down a Taxi. He gave the Driver his luggage and the address to Mizuki's house. It took about half an hour to get there they had just missed the morning rush. He paid the man and quickly got out taking his luggage and then going strait to the door. It as he knocked on the door he hoped to god that it wasn't Mizuki's brother who answered. His Prayer was answered as Mizuki opened the door.

"Kagurazaka what are you doing here" Mizuki said stunned

"I came to bring you back" Kagurazaka said.

"I can't Hibari knows and she just might tell"

"There has to be some way I just can't function without you."

"Mizuki who is it" Mizuki's mom asked coming up to the door.

"Mom this is Kagurazaka a friend from Japan" Mizuki said.

"Were you just going to let him stand out side" Mizuki's mother asked

"Oh no come in Kagurazaka" Mizuki said stepping aside to let him in. The house looked like a perfect blend of Japan and America. He didn't see Mizuki's Brother or dad around but some thing smelt good.

"Well it's almost dinner time would you like to join us" Mizuki's mother asked

"That would be nice" Kagurazaka said smiling. Mizuki's mother went back in to the kitchen leaving Mizuki and Kagurazaka alone. There was an awkward silence between them when the door bell rang. Mizuki ran to get the door. Kagurazaka prayed it wasn't Sano. And the he was just going crazy. Once again his prayers were answered. Only problem was it was Mizuki's brother Shizuki. It seemed he didn't live with them. As he walked by Kagurazaka he stared at him like he was a murder.

"Soo yeah umm how is Kyota" was all Mizuki could think of to say.

"He's fine, bugged me about you trying to figure out if I was lying about you leaving I told ever one it was a family emergency" Kagurazaka said.

"Thank you for covering for me" Mizuki said smiling she never thought of some story as to why she left.

"Mizuki when is that friend of yours supposed to come over" Mizuki's mother called from the kitchen. Kagurazaka stared to panic maybe he wasn't going crazy and it was Sano.

"He said he would be hearing around 6 he wanted to check in to his hotel first" Mizuki said walking to the Kitchen she motioned for Kagurazaka to follow.

"What friend is mom talking about" Shizuki asked.

"Sano has come to visit" Mizuki said. Finalizing Kagurazaka's worries He had a look of sheer terror on his face. Mizuki's bother on the other had seemed happy. If he had to choose between Sano and Kagurazaka he would rather have Sano with his sister. But that could be because he knows more about Sano. As if on cue the door bell rang again. Kagurazaka was now praying that Sano would get lost until after he wins Mizuki's heart. But he must have met god's quota because there was Sano standing in the door way when Shizuki answered the door.

"Hi Sano" Kagurazaka said as Sano entered the house. He was met with a stare of surprise, and anger. Sano had also been wandering if he was going crazy. He had also seen Kagurazaka but figured it was just him losing his mind and the lack of sleep. He never expected the Kagurazaka would be here of beat him to Mizuki. Mizuki's mother practically had to drag Shizuki out of the room. Leaving the three in another awkward silence. Finally Mizuki's father came home and it was time for dinner.

"So you boys have come to visit Mizuki from school in Japan" Mizuki's father asked suspiciously. He knew that class was still and it was odd that these two would visit her only two days after she left. Someone wasn't telling him something. And he was going to find out.

"Yes we were worried about her when she left so suddenly not telling any one" Sano said.

"So you came all the way to America to do what a phone call would have done" Mr. Ashiya said.

"Well we tend to over react" Kagurazaka said smiling.

"I can see that" Mizuki's father said looking over to his son with a look that said why you didn't bring her home sooner. There was another one of those awkward silences that seemed be common in this house. At least when since Kagurazaka and Sano have arrived. Finally Mizuki's mother broke the silence

"Where are you boys staying tonight" she asked

"I'm staying at the Hyatt my dad paid for it" Sano said. Kagurazaka on the other had didn't have a hotel.

"I haven't got a hotel yet I was going to get one soon thou" He said looking rather embarrassed apparently Sano had thought his trip threw a little more.

"Well if Mizuki and her father don't mind why don't you stay here to night and if your staying longer you can get a Hotel tomorrow" Mizuki's mother said. She was always so quick to trust. Mizuki felt that one of these days it was going to get her in to trouble.

"No that ok thank you for offering I'm sure I can find something it is my fault any way it was a last minuet decision" Kagurazaka said smiling. But Mizuki's mother was as Stubborn as Mizuki and in the end Kagurazaka was staying at the Ashiya house hold. Sano wasn't happy. He stayed as late as he could but in the end he had to go to his hotel room. Mizuki's mother showed Kagurazaka the guest bed room. And with that left him to think on his own. While he was lost in his thoughts about exactly how he felt about Mizuki there was a light knocking on his door.

"Come in" He called out getting up off the bed. Mizuki walked in slowly.

"I'm sorry about my mom" Mizuki said "but when she gets an idea in her head look out"

"I noticed" Kagurazaka said laughing. He like that she took after both parents so evenly. She was stubborn like her mother and she had a since of duty like her father.

"You didn't know Sano was here too did you" Mizuki asked.

"No and it looks like he planed his trip out better"

"Yeah but he is like that"

"Oh well I just at the last minuet decided I was going to bring you back home well back to school" Kagurazaka said laughing.

"I can't come back what if Hibari Exposes me it would be trouble for both of us you more for hiding be." Mizuki said sadly the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for Kagurazaka.

"I can take it plus all she want is you to stay away from Sano right" Kagurazaka asked.

"Yes but if I can't be near Sano then what is left for me"

"What about me, Nakatsu and the rest of your friends in Japan"

"If I go back and I am exposed"

He knew she was right if Hibari exposed her or she was exposed some other way there would be hell to pay. But he just couldn't take being away from her. He knew he was being selfish but he didn't care. He needed her.

"What if you came back as Aya Ashiya" Kagurazaka asked. He knew it would be hard but she was able to get in to an all boys school on her own.

"That might work but I don't think Hibari is that dumb" Mizuki said.

"Who said you were going to st blossoms or that she had to know"

"It would get to her sooner or later" Mizuki said. He knew she was right. He was seriously thinking transferring to LA.

Kagurazaka noticed it was getting late and told her that he didn't want both Ashiya men trying to kill him in the morning. Both went to bed wondering how Mizuki could go back to Japan. The morning came too soon for the both of them. Kagurazaka found a hotel and left for it in the morning. But not before he got Mizuki to go to lunch with him.

The day went quickly and lunch was here before either knew it. Mizuki wore a dress. Kagurazaka was always surprised when Mizuki dressed as a girl. He liked it but had gotten used to her as a boy. They sat down to lunch to come up with a plan to where she could go back to Japan. Then it hit them what she came back as a girl at first in secret and called Hibari out on what they hoped was a bluff. If it was a bluff she could stay if it wasn't she would leave with only Kagurazaka and Mizuki knowing she was even in Japan? They decided to leave that night day quickly with out her parents knowing. She would leave a note telling them she decided to go back to school in Japan but may have to come back soon if the school wouldn't take her back. As the time for their plane arrived the both got more and more excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivals all around

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Hana kimi or any of its characters.

Sorry for the long wait had a bad case of writers block.

As the plane landed Mizuki and Kagurazaka wander if this plan was going to work and also how long it would take for Sano to realize she was not in America any more. They had to move quickly if they were the only ones that were supposed to know she was back in Japan. The quickly found Hibari in her usual spot before the Osaka boys went to class.

"Hibari-sama" Mizuki called as the approached the Osaka high dorms.

"Do you want me to reveal your secret" Hibari asked.

"Why don't you tell me what my secret is" Mizuki said luckily it was just Hibari, Kagurazaka and Mizuki.

"Why would I do that you already know and I'm guessing so dose Kagurazaka" Hibari said lying she was still unable to figure it out.

"I knew it she doesn't know" Kagurazaka said laughing. Hibari was angry now she was trying to come up with something.

"Your gay and you lover is Kagurazaka" Hibari yelled in desperation.

"Ok well I guess I can go back to school" Mizuki said happily.

"Uh you're a gigolo at night" Hibari said still trying to find the secret.

"Ha that one is funny" Kagurazaka said laughing.

"You a girl" Hibari yelled

"Oh yeah and how did I get in to an all boys school then" Mizuki said trying to convince her.

"I don't know your just that good it would be a great way to steal Sano from me" Hibari said she felt she was on the right track then Mizuki did the unthinkable she kissed Hibari.

"Would a girl wanting to steal Sano from you do that" Mizuki asked with an angry face. More angry at herself for kissing Hibari.

"Ok so I suppose not" Hibari said dazed.

Mizuki and Kagurazaka left the dazed Hibari Behind as they went back to Tokyo High. She was happy that she could come back. She called her parents and asked them to send her luggage to her. She asked them to make it so she would have to pick up the luggage at the post office so they wouldn't know that she was going to an all boys school. She was able to make the transfer back to Tokyo high smoothly considering the story Sano and Kagurazaka made up. It seemed to make it easier for her to come back as well most people respected her privacy with the family matter.

"So what was it like kissing a girl" Kagurazaka asked laughing after she was back in their room.

"Oh shut it" Mizuki said. She really didn't like the fact that she kissed a girl. Especially in front of Kagurazaka. But on the bright side if there really was one then at least Hibari thought she was still a guy.

"Well I'm going to take a shower" Kagurazaka said taking his shirt off. And throwing it at Mizuki who was just staring in the distance letting the shirt land on her head. Still thinking she didn't think to take the shirt of her head. She was a little miffed that He just threw it at her but let it go this time. Her phone rang. When she looked at the caller id she saw it was Sano and she knew she would have some explaining to do.

"Moshi, Moshi" Mizuki said in to the phone

"So where you ever going to tell me" Sano asked.

"Yeah sorry" Mizuki said.

"Well my plane just landed so I will be back soon and you in for it" Sano said. Mizuki couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"I am sorry for Leaving our plan wasn't completely thought through" Mizuki said.

"Its ok you just need to think before acting" Sano said. Mizuki could hear a taxi pull up.

"Well I got a taxi see you in a bit" Sano said, "Bye"

"Yeah Bye" Mizuki said. She felt sad like she was cheating on him or something with Kagurazaka. But she and Sano didn't really have a relationship other than Friendship any ways Right. She did love Sano but maybe there was something with Kagurazaka too.

While lost in her Thoughts Kagurazaka came out of the shower with nothing but a pair of shorts on and a towel over his hair. He looked at Mizuki realizing that she was cute when she is thinking about something. Little did he know that he was the very topic of her thoughts. He too became Quickly Lost in his thoughts. She was the first to come out of her "trance" she looked over to the half naked Kagurazaka and blushed.

"Kagurazaka" She called pulling him out of these thoughts.

"Yes" He said. Still a little dazed.

"Sano is on his way back and I think we are trouble" Mizuki said.

"Oh I can take it I'm always in trouble with him remember we are rivals in just about everything" Kagurazaka said Laughing.

Mizuki thought about the time Kagurazaka kissed her she did need to choose between men. Her "Choices" were Sano Kagurazaka and Nakatsu. She already knew that she didn't love Nakatsu in a romantic way but in a brotherly way. But Sano and Kagurazaka were a problem. She came her for Sano but now there is also Kagurazaka. Both have kept her secret but Sano banished her and Kagurazaka took her in.

"Well I'm hiding so he is all yours" Mizuki said coming out of her thoughts.

"Ha you're going to be right there with me if I have to tie you to a chair and drag you there" Kagurazaka said.

"You have to catch me first" Mizuki said laughing.

"Oh I think I can do that" Kagurazaka said.

"Let's see bye" Mizuki said running out of the room.

"Oh hell" Kagurazaka said this is just what he needed her being a girl and flirting. He had enough problems controlling him self as it is. He already slipped when he kissed her. But He couldn't lose to her so he took off after her.

He finally caught her at the pool where they almost had a repeat of the Izumi Brothers but Mizuki just got out of Kagurazaka's way when he couldn't stop in time and when flying in to the pool instead. He swam to the side and asked for help out. Mizuki being the ever gullible one went to help him and next thing she knew she was in the pool too. The two started to splash each other.

"Oh you going to pay for that" Kagurazaka said after getting a face full of water.

"Oh I'm so scared" Mizuki called. Suddenly she was under the water with Kagurazaka's arm around her waist with both of them underwater. Mizuki was the first to surface.

"Told you" Kagurazaka said with a smug look as Mizuki shook water out of her ears.

"Oh yeah well this means war" Mizuki said lunging at him sending him under water. But Kagurazaka took advantaged of the moment to grab her legs and take her with him. He was the first to emerge and held her down a little longer then picked her up and threw her in the deep end of the pool. But she was quick wrapping her legs around his waist once again taking him with her. They landed in water still shallow enough for Kagurazaka to stand. They stared at each other for a while. Mizuki stared to fell all giddy and hot suddenly. Kagurazaka was feeling the same way. He couldn't take it any more he kissed her again. And much to his surprise she kissed back and there was passion behind her kiss. But then their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Mizuki looked up to see Sano Izumi looking down at them.

"Well I see you ok I'll Be going now" Sano said turning on his heel.

"Wait Sano," Mizuki called but he wouldn't stop. She got out of the Pool quickly followed by Kagurazaka. They both called for Sano running after him but it seemed he wouldn't stop but they were just a stubborn as he was. When the finally caught up with him they were met with a look of deep sadness and anger.

"How could you" was all Sano said looking at both of them.

"I'm sorry I just it" Mizuki said stammering with what she was trying to stay.

"I kept your secret I loved you even when you were a boy to all of Osaka high" Sano yell, "I came for you when you left"

"Don't yell at her" Kagurazaka said stepping in between Sano and the now crying Mizuki.

"I can forgive for many thing but when you make the woman I love Cry I can't forgive you" Kagurazaka said he was ready to defend Mizuki in any way he needed to.

"Ha the only reason you want her is because I do" Sano said attacking Kagurazaka's motive.

"No I love her with all my heart and soul it has nothing to do with you"

"And the fact that we are rivals in just about every thing else has nothing to do with it" Sano said. Mizuki had had enough.

"Stop it both of you" She said falling to her knees crying. She hated that they were arguing over her. She had come to love both of them they were what kept her going but now it was time to choose and she knew she was going to break someone's heart and it broke hers to do it but it had to be done.

"I'm Sorry" she started to say looking at both of them, "I can't live like this I feel like a mistress"

"Mizuki its ok you don't have to Choose now" Kagurazaka said kneeling beside her he felt she was going to Choose Sano.

"No let me get this out or I might burst" Mizuki said getting up and walking over to Sano, "I'm sorry Sano at first did love you with all of my heart but now that love is the love of a brother and sister."

"Mizuki It's okay" Sano said walking over to the now crying hysterically Mizuki,

"If you're Happy with Kagurazaka I'm happy" He said hugging her.

"I'm so sorry" Mizuki said crying in to his shoulder.

"It's Ok I will survive" Letting her go and stepping back. Kagurazaka walked up to her and she cried on his shoulder some more slowly calming down. Sano decided it would be a good time for him to leave reassuring Mizuki that he would be alright he left the woman he love in the hands of his rival. Mizuki told him that she would tell Nakatsu about her and Kagurazaka she felt she owed him that much. Sano nodded and walked back to Osaka high but then stopped and remember the reason he had come there in the first place.

"Mizuki I forgot" He said running back, "If you ever pull the stunt you and Kagurazaka Like coming back with out telling any one like you mother and leave me with the task of calming her down I just might kill you"

"Oh yeah oops" Mizuki said she had forgot in her hasty return just how crazy her mother could get.

"Oops that is all you can say" Sano said surprised, "I think I should get something because you know she had your Father drilling me to and that in no picnic I though I was on trail for a horrible crime."

"How about a months worth of me coming to do you laundry" Mizuki said.

"make it a two and you have a deal and to make it a little easier Kagurazaka gets to help since it was his idea" Sano said.

"What" they both yelled.

"Hey I could call Shizuki and tell him the great news about you two you know he gave me the task of watching over you when he cant' Sano said laughing.

"Ok fine' they both agreed quickly

"Well see you two for the next two moths" Sano said laughing walking toward Osaka high.

Mizuki decided it would be better if they got out of the wet clothes. As they walked back to the Dorms they kept stealing glances at each other. When they finally go changed in to dry clothes is when Kagurazaka finally spoke up.

"Why me" was all he asked all the signs pointed to Sano.

"You where there for me when Sano left me to fend for my self." Mizuki said.

"Yeah but you came to Japan for Sano" Kagurazaka said sitting on the bed.

"And you came for me when I left you" Mizuki said sitting next to him.

"So did Sano" Kagurazaka said.

"Do you want me to choose Sano" Mizuki asked.

"No no I just" He was interrupted by Mizuki kissing him.

"Just shut up" Mizuki said. The two sat on the bed for a while. Kagurazaka read a book with Mizuki rested her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep there and Kagurazaka just didn't have the heart to wake her so he quietly and gently laid her down on his bed and went up to hers to sleep. He looked down at the woman he loved before he went to sleep. This was going to be a great but possibly long year but they would spend it together.

The end

Sorry if I ended to quickly. There may be a sequel I don't know tell me what you think.


End file.
